


Appropriate Work Attire

by WrittingSparxx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Caregiving, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, idk honestly, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittingSparxx/pseuds/WrittingSparxx
Summary: When you got sick, all you wanted was to go to the medbay, get a shot and be done with it. However, Commander Reyes had other plans for your recovery.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Appropriate Work Attire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hostilewitness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilewitness/gifts).



> A quick little present for Hostilewitness, who hasn't been feeling well the last week. I hope you get better soon, <3

You whined softly, rolling over in bed and pulling the blankets around you tighter. You had been stuck in bed for the past week with nothing but stupid mission reports and paperwork to do, and honestly it was driving you crazy. When you first started getting sick, you had just asked to go down to the medbay in order to get a shot from the crazy red-haired doctor that ran the medical division, but Commander Reyes had told you that you were going on bed rest. So far, bed rest had proven a worse torture than anything that your enemies could come up with. 

You were always so eager to get up and go on missions, or to join others in the training arena, or even just sitting in on meetings to come up with a strategy to take down your next target. So, when you were suddenly not even allowed to leave your room, everything sucked. You had been allowed to sit in on a meeting, through telecommunications, earlier that morning, but that had been the most excitement that you had all week. Well, with the exception of the nightly conversations with Commander Reyes. 

All week, Commander Reyes - Gabriel when in private - had been stopping by at the end of the day with soup from the cafeteria. The first night, you tried to get out of bed to join him in the small dining area of your bunk, but Gabriel had pushed you back into bed, insisting that he would bring it in for you. You whined and complained from the bedroom the entire time that Gabriel was in the kitchen reheating the soup. Still, a small smile came to your lips when you saw him carefully bringing the bowl in for you.

You begged him to stay with you while you ate saying that you hadn’t had any sort of company all week. Gabriel had just rolled his eyes and went and got a chair from the small dining area, setting it next to your bed. He propped his feet up on the opposite side of the bed from you, folding his arms over his chest. At first it was hard to come up with things to talk about with the commander. After all, it wasn’t very often that the Commander of all of Blackwatch was sitting in your bedroom after getting you soup. But soon, the two of you were talking as if you were best friends. 

The conversation came easier over the nights. Every night Gabriel would bring you something from the cafeteria, and every night you would ask him to stay. Eventually, once you stopped having a fever, you even invited him to stay for a movie rather than just talking while the two of you ate. You could tell that he was reluctant, running his hand through his curls and looking away. Eventually you broke him down, saying that it was his choice of movie that night. The next night you couldn’t promise anything. 

But tonight, Gabriel didn’t show up with dinner. He didn’t say anything over your com, or even send a message saying that he had gotten caught in a meeting or something. And while you were completely capable of getting up to get your own dinner, you were hoping the Gabriel would show up soon with something to eat. Finally, after pulling the blanket around you tighter again you decided to get up and find out exactly what was happening with Gabriel. 

Since you still weren’t feeling 100%, you just grabbed a pair of baggy sweatpants and an old Blackwatch t-shirt that was way too big on you and a pair of socks. Who needed shoes anyways? As quickly as you could manage, you made your way toward Gabriel’s office, hoping that he was still there this late. Rapping your knuckles against the door, you heard a gruff reply about entering and slid into the office. 

Gabriel looked surprised when he saw you standing there in your casual get up. “I thought you were on bedrest until the end of the week,” he said simply. It wasn’t a question. He already knew the answer, so there was no point in you trying to lie. 

“I was worried about you,” you responded simply. It was the truth. The past few days had been amazing just spending time with him, and for Gabriel to just disappear off the face of the planet had given you a little bit of worry. 

“I got busy. They’re fucking trying to cut the budge again. Blackwatch is already operating on pennies, and they want us to cut back. No non essential personnel, they’re trying to tell me,” Gabriel growled, looking at the papers in front of him. You never knew that Blackwatch could make him so stressed. Every time you had seen the Commander he was nothing but a man with an air of confidence and the glare that froze you in place. 

“I wish there was something I could do,” you mumbled half-heartedly. Personally, you wanted nothing to do with the paperwork side of Blackwatch. You were happy just being a soldier for them, and that was it. “I could offer a bit of distraction?” you offered, shrugging. 

Gabriel shot an eyebrow up. “Oh?” he asked. 

You blushed bright pink, catching what he was insinuating. “N-Nothing like  _ that,  _ sir! I mean, you’re very handsome and all, but I couldn’t! You’re my commanding officer!” you said, putting your hands up defensively and shaking your head. 

You heard a deep chuckle come from Gabriel and immediately relaxed a little. It was a joke. Of course. Gabriel wouldn’t actually be implying that you should sleep together, right? There was no way that Gabriel would even  _ look  _ at you that way. You were just a soldier and he was… Well, Commander Reyes. “How about we start with dinner? I realize I didn’t bring you anything today. Then we can talk about other forms of distraction… And appropriate work attire?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to yell at me on Tumblr at Jaffefuneralhomes or on Twitter at DevSparxx.


End file.
